A Life that was Saved by Friendship
by Cagalli-01
Summary: A Story about Inuyasha Life. Was Made for English class. Check it out.


**A Life that was Saved by Friendship**

_Warning: _

_Japanese text is used. Please use the translations at the end for the meaning. _

My name is Inuyasha. I'm practically an only child but I have one _tanechigai_ whom is definitely older than me but doesn't like me very much. He tried to kill me several times. Each attempt ended up in failure since some friends of mine helped me out. He comes from my _Otou-sama_ side. My Otou-sama on the other side never really knew me but he did give up his life for me. Well that's what my _Okaa-sama_ has said anyways. He died just after I was born and I was born in a village that didn't really take kindly to _Tenma_'s. Actually any _Ningen_ didn't except for a very small few, my Okaa-sama being one of them. They didn't like me because I was a _Hanyou_, that's a mixture of Ningen blood and Tenma blood. The main feature that you can tell that I was a Hanyou would be by my pointy ears. Well, more like pointy _inu_ ears but you don't have any other distinct markings as a Tenma. Then there's also some effects that come with being a Hanyou though. It's like once a month you go completely Ningen. I usually stay hidden during those times. That's because if any Tenma's found out what time I did that then I most likely would be dead by now.

The night when I was born my Otou-sama had just finished a tremendous battle with Ryuukossei, and Otou-sama had ran toward the village that we were in. The villagers were ready to battle him also and at this time he still had enough strength to fight. Tenma's don't give up so easily. He fought with them and ended up at the room where we were staying. By that time the place was on fire and he handed my Okaa-sama his fire rat robe and gave me my name. From there he stood up and fought the rest of the guards and villagers for our sake and he died in the burning house fire.

My Okaa-sama on the other hand was very beautiful and she _ai_ my Otou-sama very much. At the burning house she covered herself and me up with the fire rat robe and ran out of the burning building. She ran for a long time until she ended up at a village that would accept us. But in reality, no one actually did.

I always felt safe whenever I was with my Okaa-sama. She always ai me. She was always there for me. That is why I ai her so much. This one time when I was in the village, I watched the villagers play a game with a ball. It looked like so much fun I went up to them and asked if I could play. When they kicked the ball to me I missed it and had to run after it. When I came back to the spot they had been were playing at they were all gone. I felt sad after that. I had tears streaming down my face and I ran to my Okaa-sama who was in the flower garden and she held me in her arms comforting me with soothing words. It was during those times I didn't care about anyone else as I ai my Okaa-sama so much.

The sad part was, that she died soon after that incident. When the villagers heard about my Okaa-sama they chased me out of the village with pitchforks, spears, swords and lots of other sorts of weapons. I ran away from there as fast as I could and hid deep within the forest. I became cold and heartless soon after. Everybody was either afraid of me or wanted to kill me. After that, I lived most of my life in the forest scavenging for food or actively hunting it. Also, I hide from the many demons that wanted me for prey. As I grew I learned how to control my powers and also how to defend my self. The only thing I couldn't defend myself against was the thoughts that I wanted to slaughter myself. I could never bring up enough courage to do it though.

By the time I was seventeen, I had encountered many battles and nearly had won most of them. I fled from many battles also, just this was to save my life. I didn't want to give them the pleasure of killing a worthless Hanyou. I have heard that many Tenma's and Ningen's call me worthless anyways. I just worked hard to get stronger and faster. It was on one of those many nights that I had to hide from Tenma's and Ningen's that I found someone suffering just as I had suffered. It was pouring rain out and it was a perfect night to try and slay myself again. Sitting high up in a tree thinking about how to go about it, I witnessed a gang of thugs nearly kill a _Miko_. She wore strange clothing, like a sailors uniform and she had long black hair. Her weapon apparently was a bow and many arrows but they had been thrown to the side far away from her. After the thugs were done, they left her to die right there in the field. I watched them leave and when they were out of sight, I quickly jumped out of the tree and tentatively,slowly walked up to her. When I took a look at her she was passed out and her breathing was weak and shallow. It seemed that she wouldn't live if I didn't help her out. I gently put my arms underneath her and walked to the nearest cave that I could find.

The cave I had found was about a mile or more from where I found the Miko. I made a small fire to keep her warm and dressed her wounds as best as I could without being a pervert. Soon after she was breathing better and seemed to be resting peacefully. It was close to sunrise, the rain had stopped and all the clouds had moved on. I had thought about leaving the Miko alone in the cave and I was sitting outside waiting for the sun to come. Then the Miko got up out of the makeshift bed I made and had made her way toward the exit of the cave. It was just then that she saw me through her sleepy brown eyes. She didn't say a word, she just sat down on the cool grass beside me and watched the distance. "_Arigatou_." Her voice came all of a sudden. She was thankful of what I did. I couldn't believe it, she didn't really know the real me. I mumbled a coherent _douitashimashite _and stayed quiet after that.

It was about an hour later and we were still sitting in the same spot. Still looking out into the horizon, the birds were starting to sing, a light breeze whispered past. The wind blew some of the water that was still on the leaves, sprinkling a bit on us. She then started up a conversation and it was really quite a normal conversation. It was one of those introductory ones, I guess you'd call it. I found out her name was Kagome, and she was apparently from a different world. She said that her world was about 500 years in the future. I also found out her favorite colour, her likes and dislikes and a lot of other different things. We had gotten along fairly well and it seemed like we were going to be friends. I never had a real friend before so I didn't know how to act. Also during this whole period I lost track of time. This was not a good thing as when the sun began to rise, my hair changed back to my original colour and my inu ears appeared as well.

When she saw my ears and the different colouring of my hair she looked a bit surprised, but then she smiled. She said that there was something mysterious about me and she didn't mind that I was a Hanyou. Apparently she didn't care about the differences in race and other discriminations. She also said that she could sense that deep down I was kind and gentle with no regards to the way I was acting before. I only acted that way because I was responding to all the put downs, name callings, and battles that I had went through since I was a child. I thought about this and believed that she was right. I did only limit myself to what other people were saying and I knew now that this wasn't true. She said then that she didn't mind Hanyou's, being I was the only one she ever met. It seemed kind of strange but she wanted to always be with me and help me out whenever she could.

In time, I started to warm up to her as well. She was very kind and she liked helping other people. It didn't matter who they were either. While on our travels we met up with quite a few other Tenma's and Ningen's and either we had to battle them or help them out in some way. A couple of them joined us and we all became good friends. Some times were good and some times were bad. It was because of Kagome, and that one bad experience of hers that prompted me to believe that I didn't want to commit suicide anymore. She was so kind and reassuring that it was her that I have to thank and her that I now have a very enjoyable life to live.

End

888

A/N: Well here's my story. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.

**Translations**: (in order they appear)

Tanechigai- Half-brother

Otou-sama - Father

Okaa-sama- Mother

Tenma - Demon

Hanyou- Half demon

Inu- Dog

Ningen - Human

Ai- Love, Loved

Miko - Priestess

Arigatou - Thank You

Douitashimashite - You're Welcome


End file.
